


This is normal

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 2 am thoughts, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: Nya knew it was a bad idea to live with idiots. Knight Jay, Cowboy Kai, Pirate Cole, and... don't even ask about Lloyd. Or Zane... I wrote this at 2 am and it's... something...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	This is normal

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!
> 
> No comment
> 
> Absolutely no comment
> 
> I wrote this at 2 am last night/this morning, please forgive me
> 
> I have no intentions of offending anyone with this fic. I wrote this in like 5 minutes for absolutely zero reason. Please don't sue me

Jay: *rides in on a horse*

Jay: Good day, fair lady

Nya: Umm, thanks?

Jay: I saith, kind lady, what does thou feel deep within thine soul?

Nya: What

Jay: Does thou feel love for thee, deep within thine soul?

Nya: Uhhh... yes?

Jay: Rejoice! Thine lady returns thine feelings of love! We shall wed on a summer's eve, and thine world shall sing out-

Nya: What

Nya: Is

Nya: Happening

Kai: Howdy, partners! Yee-haw!

Nya: No

Kai: Well good evenin' to ya! Now remember, doll, don't squat with yer spurs on!

Cole: Arrrr, avast, shiver-me timbers, for I be thinkin' yer time to walk that there plank be drawing ever near...

Jay: *TRIGGERED*

Nya: No Cole, not you too!

Lloyd: Top of the morning, chaps! Would you like a lump of sugar with your tea?

Nya: Make it stOP-

Lloyd: I'll just pop on over to the Tele, mind you, and just sip my cream and sugar like a refined gentlemen...

Cole: LOOK ALIVE MATES! HOIST THE SAIL!

Kai: Woah now, there's a snek in my boot-

Nya: Why is Jay a knight, Kai a cowboy, Cole a pirate, and Lloyd a-

Zane: I am dead inside

Everyone, except Zane: o-o

Pirate Cole: Emo Zane

Sir Jay: What has thou done-

British Luh-Loyd: Poor chap, perhaps he needs a hug...

Emo Zane: No

Cowboy Kai: Hey now, partner, where's the giddy in yer giddy-up?

Emo Zane: I hate everything

Nya: *headbangs table*

Sensei Wu: *sips tea with British Luh-Loyd*

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said
> 
> No
> 
> Comment
> 
> I swear I'm not trying to attack anyone. This is purely an attempt at...
> 
> Humor, I guess...?


End file.
